shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade D. Kris
Blade D. Kris (ブレード·D·クリス Burēdo D· Kurisu,) born as Just D. Kris (正当D·クリス Seitō D. Kurisu) is a Marine Rear Admiral, and the left hand woman and adopted daughter of famous Marine Vice Admiral, Galaxy Blade. This makes Kris an esteemed member of the illustrious and powerful Blade Family, as well as making her a sister and cousin to otherwise unrelated people, such as Bianca Blade of The Lawman's Trio and Corey D. Talbain of The Silver Wind Pirates respectively. Alongside the previously mentioned Blade family members, Kris is also now the adoptive relative of well known figures, such as Nova Blade, captain of The Skyline Pirates, Cosmos D. Blade, the leader of the League of Contractors, Ice Blade, a famed bounty hunter turned pirate under the affiliation of the Skylines, Destiny Blade, the greatest female bounty hunter in the world, Blade O. Neptune, vice-commander of G-5 in the New World, Blade O. Corte, a well known thief, and Apollo Blade, a former Cipher Pol agent and now a fellow Rear Admiral aboard the sea-faring Marine fortress, G-0 (which is where Kris was raised by Galaxy.) She's also the childhood friend of Artemis D. Falko, a Marine Captain under her command within her unit. She is also the older cousin of both Jolly D. Chris and Jolly D. Hope, with the former being the captain of The Jolly Pirates. After the events of the Lys Arc in the series, One Dream, it was revealed Kris' aunt was Jolly D. Mona, an active member in the Revolutionary Army. She, like her cousins, aunt and Falko, comes from the Grand Line island kingdom, Aspara. Due to being constantly exposed to Galaxy's behavior, and after hearing stories of his valiant and grand exploits as a Marine, it has become Kris' dream to be like her adoptive father by becoming a mighty and heroic Marine too. Like her cousin, Jolly D. Chris, Kris is one of four main protagonists in One Dream. They share this role with pirate captain, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, and famed bounty hunter, Ika. After the conflict between the Jollys and The No Beard Pirates, Kris was offered to and ended up agreeing to joining the Shitenno; an alliance between herself, The Jolly Pirates, The Valkyrie Pirates and the Ika Bounty Hunters. As a leading commander in the Shitenno, Kris was given the moniker of Suzaku (朱雀 Suzaku.) Appearance Personality The first thing to come to mind whenever someone talks about Blade D. Kris, is the fact that she reminds quite a few people of her bimbo-esque attitude. This is because of her looks, and the fact that she isn't all too bright, which lead to her Epithet, "Ditzy." Despite this, like with most other baka/idiots in One Piece, Kris still proves herself to be intelligent in a certain field that she knows of. In this case, it's fighting and the belief in Moral Justice. Kris believes in Moral Justice, due to having been surrounded by mostly kind-hearted Marines ever since she was adopted by Galaxy Blade. This also seems to be because of the years of living on Aspara with her cousin, Jolly D. Chris, where the two preferred to play and goof off, rather than do anything serious at all. Kris seems to have a longstanding hatred against evil and wicked natured people in general, due to having experienced the loss of her parents back on Aspara, just like Chris had. It was thanks to the Marines that followed Moral Justice that Kris was capable of learning that while someone may be classified as a criminal, or considered "evil" at first, that they could really be kind, upstanding people instead. This is why Kris doesn't seem to be serious in trying to catch the nicer and kinder pirates throughout the world, and instead, will become vicious, and unrelenting while she pursues the truly evil pirates (such as Kuro of The Black Cat Pirates, or ex Shichibukai Crocodile.) This has caused her a great deal of grief when she learned that her cousin had become a pirate as well, knowing that because of her duties as a Marine, she'd have to make an attempt at catching him one day. Kris constantly fears the day when this will have to happen. Outside of her duty as a Marine, Kris is as playful and fun-loving as Jolly D. Chris, if not more. This, like with Chris, causes Kris to act more like a fully grown child, rather than a serious adult. As a result, Kris enjoys partying around with her loved ones and doing anything amusing (such as drawing on people's faces while asleep, for starters.) And like Chris, Kris doesn't enjoy having to be serious all the time, but when necessary, she will be. When feeling bored, Kris has a tendency to fall asleep. She greatly admires and respects the Marines she's come to know (such as Galaxy, Fusohiro, Bianca, and Caleb,) and is willing to put her life on the line for them. When it comes to her baka/idiotic side, Kris seems to get confused a lot, and will often forget who she was talking to, or what she was talking about. She also considers anyone who corrects her to be a genius. She doesn't seem to mind her baka/idiotic personality, and instead, has come to embrace it, even going so far as to attempt to create a "Fist of Baka," in the hopes of becoming like Galaxy Blade one day (though it's utterly useless, unlike Galaxy's "Fist of Manliness.") Kris also seems to have a habit of nicknaming the people she meets, even if she remembers their original name (such as calling Galaxy, "Grandpa," or calling Caleb "Cappy.") As far as her relation to the Will of D. is concerned, Kris seems to be about as lucky and determined as any other D. so far, rarely believing in giving up, even if the situation seems impossible. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Having spent many years of training in order to become a Marine, Kris undertook many classes and instructions in how to use bladed weapons. Despite having incredible difficulty in learning, she eventually found herself to be quite capable of wielding swords, knives, daggers, and so forth. Her level of skill is quite commendable, seeing as how she has no Devil Fruit powers to call her own. In order to make up for this, Kris has continually practiced and honed her swordmanship until it became quite clear that she was a notch above the rest. Her level of skill has at times, been said to rival those of famed "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro. Marksmanship Albeit, Kris rarely uses a gun or firearm of any kind or sort, she has still spent the same number of years in training, in order to learn how to use a gun in case she ever needed to. Although, because she hardly uses one, her marksmanship is rather poor in contrast to her swordmanship and combat prowess. This may also have to do with the fact that Kris seems to lean more toward the close range combat type, rather than relying on skills from afar. However, Kris at least knows how to fire a rifle or pistol, and seems to understand the basics behind wielding a firearm. Hand to Hand Combat So far, Kris has shown to be skilled at four different styles of Martial Arts and fighting in general. The first is straight up Freestyle, having no form or technique to it what so ever. The second is Hapkido, a Martial Art that uses the opponent(s') strength and momentum against them by relying on grappling techniques, such as joint locks and throws. It's also known for specializing in kicks moreso than punches. The third Martial Art is Tessenjutsu (lit. Iron Fan Techniques/Skills.) This Martial Art solely specializes in wielding a metal fan for combat. The fourth to be revealed is Rokushiki, the standard Martial Art seen by those who work for the World Government. Kris seems to be particularly skilled at Geppou and Rankyaku. This makes her somewhat more of an offensive type of fighter, while still being clearly capable of using defensive and evasive techniques. Kris is also capable of mixing her styles to some degree, as seen with her "Air Hapkido," which uses standard Hapkido techniques, while using Geppou to remain aloft in the air. Kris also seems to act dumb whenever she's in a serious fight, since she knows that other people will usually consider her to be a baka/idiot. This allows Kris to fool her opponent(s) into believing that they'll win, causing them to make more mistakes in battle. Once Kris sizes up her opponent however, the charade will end, and Kris will become more aggressive and offensive in the fight, having now known how her enemy fights, what style they use (if they even have one to begin with,) and just how strong, fast, agile, or durable they are. This makes Kris that much harder to beat, and simply adds to her reputation as being one of the stronger Rear Admirals in the Marines. Physical Strength Having reached a rank high enough to be considered Galaxy's Left Hand Woman, Kris has received superhuman strength from years of training as a Marine. This has been enough evidence to support why such a young lady is capable of lifting trees single-handedly while referring to them as "sticks." Agility As usual, Kris' superhuman agility compliments her strength well. Additionally, because of her light frame, and nimble body, Kris is capable of performing feats of agility better than those seen by most men. A good example of how agile Kris is, is the fact that throughout her life, her agility has constantly rivaled her cousin, Jolly D. Chris'. Endurance And although Kris looks like she's more of a "hit strong and run" type, due to her body shape, Kris is truly as sturdy as any man. While she may pretend to act injured in order to fool her opponent(s,) in reality, Kris will not have been as harmed so easily. Only Galaxy Blade, and men of his caliber, have been proven to be strong enough to hurt Kris (mostly seen by how Galaxy can accidentally send Kris flying, or accidentally hurt her through rough housing.) Weapons So far, it has been revealed that Kris is quite capable in wielding her Tessen (Iron Fan.) With it, when fully opened, Kris can block or parry strikes and blows from various different weapons, including swords and spears, to name a few. Additionally, when closed, it makes for a great club, which would be used to bludgeon her opponent(s) with. On top of all this, not only does Kris wield dual Tessen, but she has made sure to get them equipped with hidden weapons as well (including, but not limited to: Hidden blades in the ribs of the fan, flying darts which would be released upon fully opening the fan, hidden grenade-like explosives that would fly out upon fully opening the fan, a poison sac at the base of the fan, and even a Flame Dial that she had received from her brother, Nova Blade, which would allow her to fan a stream of fire at her enemies.) Other than for useful combat purposes, Kris' Tessen are a great way to smuggle in weapons when there are no weapons allowed, as the Tessen will look like average fans at first. This allows Kris to always keep a weapon handy in case of emergencies. The Tessen's ribs and base are black in color, but the fan itself is white, with the Marines' insignia emblazened on it. Kris' other weapon includes two Flame Dials she received from her older, adoptive brother, Nova Blade, which he had obtained during his journeys. Kris's only real use of these Dials seems to be to add more versatility to her Tessen. They also make for great shields when attacked by opponents who use heat or fire based weapons and powers. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Alongside learning how to wield weapons and improving her strength, Kris has learned how to harness Kenbunshoku Haki. With it, Kris is capable of "seeing" attacks before they hit, allowing her to evade, block, or parry strikes and blows with relative ease. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Alongside learning how to wield weapons and improving her strength, Kris has learned how to harness Busoshoku Haki. With it, Kris is capable of creating an invisible armor around herself to enhance her defenses, increase her overall strength, improve the quality of her weapons, or even become able to attack Logia Devil Fruit users without much of a challenge. Busoshoku Haki has been regarded as Kris' forte when it comes to using Haki, making it her preferred choice when using Haki. List of Fighting Techniques Rokushiki Rankyaku *'Rankyaku: Great Blade' - The Rankyaku: Great Blade was one of the first techniques Kris developed once she began to get a good grip on using Rankyaku. The technique looks simple in appearance, but packs a large amount of power, due to how the Rankyaku is formed. In short, whether on the ground or in mid-air, Kris will launch an oversized Rankyaku at her intended target(s.) This Rankyaku is about five times larger than Kris, and the vertical length is even greater, ranging at about 30 ft. or so. This technique is meant to do a large amount of damage when called upon, but because of its simplicity, it can be blocked against or avoided rather well. This makes it more of a finishing move for Kris, when she needs to K.O. her opponent(s) without much effort. *'Rankyaku: Blade Barrage' - This Rankyaku technique is a bit more complex than Great Blade, but like with Great Blade, the Rankyaku themselves don't look much different from ordinary Rankyaku. However, instead of one massive Rankyaku, Kris will swipe one of her legs repeatedly in the air in front of her, creating multiple Rankyaku at once. This causes a large swarm of Rankyaku to fly at the target(s,) in which the idea is to overwhelm them with many attacks at once. And since it's not just one attack at once, like with the Rankyaku: Great Blade, this makes the Rankyaku: Blade Barrage harder to block. However, while evasion is still possible, it still takes some skill to out-manuever this many Rankyaku at once. Regardless of this, it's better to evade this attack, rather than to block it. Additionally, Kris can use Soru to increase her kicking speed, further increasing the number of Rankyaku being fired, and thus making the attack harder to block and evade. This technique can be performed both on the ground and in mid-air. *'Rankyaku: Blade Explosion' - Further increasing in complexity, is the Rankyaku: Blade Explosion technique. Being a mid-air only attack, Kris must first position herself in an appropriate spot in the air above, or nearby her opponent(s) before using it. Once in this position, Kris will use both of her legs simultaneously to fire multiple Rankyaku at once, much like Rankyaku: Blade Barrage, but with much more Rankyaku, given the addition of an extra leg involved. What's more, is that since Kris is no longer in a fixed stance on the ground, she is now free to spin wildly in the air. Because of this, the multiple Rankyaku being launched will fly off in multiple directions at once, giving off the appearance that Kris is now within a "dome" of Rankyaku. This is a much more dangerous technique than her previous two techniques, since the chances for guarding and evading it have lowered even more, when compared to the Great Blade and Blade Barrage. However, the glaring weakness to this attack is that Kris will now become stuck in place, so long as she keeps up her attack. This is because she won't be able to move without sacrificing one of her legs, which is necessary for this technique. What this means for her opponent(s) is that if they can get beyond the rain of Rankyaku being fired off indiscrimanetly, then they will have a free shot at attacking Kris while she is unable to evade. The only option Kris has in this situation is to either intercept, or guard the oncoming counterattack. As a result of having such a large weakness, one can assume that this is one of Kris' stronger moves. *'Rankyaku: Spinning Blade' - This is one of the aforementioned "simpler" techniques in Kris' arsenal. This technique is capable of being used either horizontally on the ground, or vertically/diagonally/horizontally in the air. What Kris will do, is extend one of her legs out to her side. Then, by spinning around in place on her other foot (on the ground. In mid-air, all Kris has to do is start spinning,) Kris will become capable of creating a razor-sharp circle of Rankyaku that will encircle her waist. By using Soru, Kris can further increase its cutting potential. This technique is unique in that it is never sent flying at the opponent, but rather, is kept in effect to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, as noone in their right mind would get close enough to such an attack without a good enough reason behind it. While on the ground, Kris is rather limited to how she moves, and can only tilt herself in the direction she wants to go (much like a top.) In the air however, Kris is somewhat more manueverable, since she can still use Geppou to an extent. However, while in mid-air, Kris will be unable to change her direction without the use of Geppou, as she will have nothing to tilt on. There is one known variant on Rankyaku: Spinning Blade's use. Upon Kris' command, she will first declare the word, "Expand," and then release the razor-sharp circle, causing it to expand in every direction, cutting up everything in its path. The only downside to this, is that the Rankyaku can only move in one given angle (vertically/diagonally/horizontally.) This makes the other two angles a perfect vantage point for counterattacking against Kris. *'Rankyaku: Crest' - Unlike the rest of her known Rankyaku techniques, Rankyaku: Crest appears to lack the common theme of including the word "Blade" as part of the overall name. This is perhaps due to the fact that it's considered redundant, as the technique itself takes the very form of the Blade family's insignia, thus making it known far and wide that it represents the Blades themselves. The attack seems to have been invented by Kris, out of loving, undying loyalty and respect towards her beloved adoptive family. In terms of overall power however, as a result of the original crest's sword-like shape and stylized markings, the attack itself acts much like a thrown sword; with its tip pointing at the general direction the Rankyaku has been kicked towards. While the sword-like shape itself is to be wary of, the markings extending from it appear to make dodging the technique risky, as it can still cut apart anything too close by. The strength of the Rankyaku: Crest is evident in how even after making contact, it can be seen still flying in a straight course, past the target; meaning it can fully pierce solid constructs and even penetrate multiple targets in succession. Apparently the height and width of the Rankyaku is directly proportional to the doriki of its user; with those with lower doriki having smaller crests, and those with larger doriki being seen using large, even massive crests. Given Kris has a rather decently high doriki rating, the size of her Rankyaku: Crest is at least roughly seven feet tall and wide. Geppo *'Geppojutsu: Pressure Cannon' - (literally Moonwalk Technique/Art: Pressure Cannon) One of Kris' more physically powerful moves, the Geppojutsu: Pressure Cannon is known for being an offensive Geppo technique, and an unorthodox one at that. Having made Kris praised for her training and tutelage under Galaxy Blade and for her talent in combat, this technique relies on Kris applying the same method for a standard Geppo to an offensive variation of it. Instead of leaping upon the air itself to hover in mid-air, Kris chooses to forcefully thrust her palms against the air in front of her, creating a large shockwave as a result. The shockwave flies in a straight course after being propelled, and once it makes contact, it explodes with enough force to carve out big holes in walls, shatter concrete and even damage reinforced metal. Hapkido Tessenjutsu Mixed Fighting Styles Relationships Marines Galaxy Blade Having been adopted by Galaxy Blade when she was young, Kris has come to see Galaxy as a true father and father-figure for her. Despite his fatherly attitude, Kris seems to call him "Grandpa" instead, due to his age. Kris has always seemed to admire and respect Galaxy for his status, power, reputation, and above all, his kind heart. This has caused Kris to try and emulate Galaxy to a degree, going so far as to try and make herself a "True Man," rather hilariously, and to try and develop her own signature punch, which she calls, her "Fist of Idiocy," albeit, it isn't at all effective. Hideyoshi Bianca Blade Caleb Necros Kris, despite knowing that Caleb believes in Absolute Justice, has come to respect and care for Caleb. She seems to have found out that while he despises pirates and other types of criminals (including the Revolutionaries,) that when talking with her or other Marines (excluding those like Grim,) Caleb seems to be a rather nice guy. He and Kris seem to have a bond that was forged from a desire to arrest criminals no matter what, although these desires differ. Caleb wants to go after anyone who's deemed a criminal, whereas Kris only goes after people she truly believes are evil. So far, Kris seems to be unaware of Caleb's feelings for her, and seems to think that it's only because he's being extremely nice to her. Because of this strange relationship between the two, while Kris may start to argue with Caleb over their differences, she still seems to be as loyal, respectful, and protective of Caleb as he is to her. Kris' nickname for Caleb is "Cappy," since his position is that of a Captain. Tombstone Grim Artemis D. Falko Kris and Falko seem to have a close relationship with each other. This is largely due to the fact that Falko is the childhood friend of Kris, and by extension, Chris', due to having grown up together on Aspara. Like Caleb, albeit more obviously, Falko is deeply in love with Kris. As a result, Falko tends to enjoy spending time with her, and is willing to put up with her and her childish antics and low intelligence more than most others would. He's also extremely protective of her, and has been known to violently assault and even kill those who try to harm, harass or flirt with Kris. It could even be implied that aside from their shared desire to uphold true moral justice, that Falko may have joined the Marines and became a member of Kris' unit in order to stay with her, although not enough information supports this. As a show of how affectionate Falko is towards Kris, he tends to call her "Princess," much like Galaxy's nickname for her, "Little Princess." In return, Kris is incredibly loyal, supportive and friendly towards Falko. Due to the fact that he was one of the few loved ones she had left after her parents, aunts and uncles were abducted by Majestic T. Decaden, the former king of Pleasure Island, and before being adopted by the Blade family, Kris tends to be fiercely protective of Falko, and can be very nurturing towards him as well. Considering Falko is only two days younger than Kris, and given the closeness they share, Kris tends to treat Falko more like a little brother than as an old friend. As a result, she loves to play around with him, and seems to always have his back when she believes he needs her. As Kris stubbornly clung to the idea that she was responsible for the safety of Chris and Falko in their youth after the incident with Decaden, Kris still seems to act as if she's Falko's personal guardian, despite him already doing the same for her. As Falko sees himself as Kris' loyal "knight," due to viewing Kris as a sort of princess, Kris has ended up giving Falko the label of "Knight," much like how she nicknames anyone else she knows. And like with Kris and her younger cousin, Chris, Kris will call Falko by name every now and again, thus denoting the strong bond she has with Falko. Titan Bach Euthemia Sarutobi Family Blade Family Just D. Nebula Just D. Lisa Jolly D. Chris Given that Chris was born exactly one day after Kris, making him Kris' younger cousin, the two share a deeply close, personal bond with one another; having literally grown up alongside each other since birth. As a result, while the two get along well every now and again, they're also both prone to heated arguments and brawls amongst each other. It doesn't help that they also have similar personality traits; that being they're just as likely to be silly and playful as they are to be serious and to the point. Interestingly, much like with Kris' relationship with Falko, both Kris and Chris are staunchly protective and supportive towards one another, due to both losing parents and other relatives at a young age. Like Falko, Chris took it upon himself to look out for Kris and take care of her once the two were orphaned. However, as she's the older cousin, and the eldest of the three, Kris would constantly argue that she should be the one to look after Chris and Falko, thus leading to plenty of fights and senseless competitions over who the better care taker was. Given Kris' tendency to nickname anyone she meets, family included, she ultimately ended up referring to her little cousin as "Idiot," due to easily mistaking Chris' childish demeanor for foolishness; a sentiment he doesn't appreciate at all. However, like with Falko, Kris has sometimes addressed Chris by name, denoting the powerful attachment she has towards him, as well as the sheer amount of history the two share. Also, Kris seems to hold a petty grudge against Chris, solely due to the fact that the two share a similar sounding first name. Despite the fact that it had happened by either complete coincidence or even by accident, Kris will sometimes mention how Chris 'stole her name,' due to being born after her. Obviously, this only serves to frustrate and confuse Chris. Kris' idiotic statements and actions tend to greatly annoy Chris; to the point where he began to call her "Idiot" as an insulting nickname, in an attempt to get back at her for calling him "Idiot" in the first place. Likewise, due to Galaxy's influence on her, Kris can become frustrated and even disappointed in Chris whenever she feels he's stepped out of line; often resulting in Kris berating her cousin for not being manly enough. Furthermore, the two don't always see eye to eye when it comes to being on opposite sides of the law; with Kris as a Marine Rear Admiral and her cousin as a pirate captain. Where as Kris sees Chris' decision to become a pirate as foolish, given he'd now be associated with the villainous criminals Kris despises, Chris thinks of Kris' choice to join the Marines as another act of her legendary stupidity, seeing that she'd now be working for the same organization whom Chris holds responsible for the cousins' suffering. Even though the two cousins tend to fight over petty and serious reasons alike, they're also still capable of genuine acts of love and support for one another. Having grown up together, and ultimately forced to raise each other for a short while after the loss of their parents, both Kris and Chris get along more like sister and brother rather than cousins. And even though neither agrees with the other's decisions in life, the two seem to have found a way to mutually respect each other, both in battle and in ideals. Even when forced to combat each other, such as their battle in East Blue, when either cousin loses, the victorious cousin shows little joy in their victory, while the defeated cousin seems to be capable of shaking off their loss in time. Albeit, neither side seems to pull their punches, as a sign of absolute respect for one another. Outside of battle, Chris' protectiveness of Kris can easily be seen in how he grows fiercely angry over anyone who tries to act perverse around her, often enforcing his own form of restraining order via threats to would-be suitors, or even outright using violence to solve the problem. Although, due to Chris' obliviousness to romance and sexuality, he sees any and all flirting and perverse actions as a literal attempt to take away one of the few family members he has left. As a result, Chris becomes victim to his fear of losing loved ones, which brings out his desire to protect Kris. This also applies to any dangerous situation, where Kris' safety may be on the line. In return, Kris continues to act as Chris' guardian. Due to her policy of only arresting pirates she deems as evil, and because of her love for her cousin, Kris adamantly refuses to oppose or even attempt to capture Chris and his crew; only doing so when under strict orders. Additionally, Kris has even lead her unit of G-0 Marines in assisting Chris and his allies against the forces of the World Government and Marines, despite putting herself and her dream at great risk in the process. When not busy bickering or battling one another, the two cousins seem to make quite the duo. While relaxing or enjoying the company of others together, both Kris and Chris can be seen playing or goofing off together; often amusing each other with their own silly antics. And while Kris is much slower in terms of mental capacity than her cousin, she appears to work rather well alongside Chris in times of emergency or danger. The two also seem to be rather sentimental whenever they reunite. After the initial skirmish at the East Blue Marine base, and after recovering from their wounds, Kris approached Chris in order to reminisce and catch up after not seeing each other for so many years. And when it came time to part ways with each other, Kris even gave her cousin a warm, tender hug; stating she was glad to see him again, and wishing him safety and good luck in his upcoming journeys. Jolly D. Hope Jolly D. Mona Corey D. Talbain Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Majestic T. Decaden Other Parents History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip *Kris vs. Jolly D. Chris (Lost) *Kris vs. Nephthys (Won) Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Kris' first name was chosen as a joke on Wyvern 0m3g4's part; as a way to create humor based around the fact both she and her younger cousin, Jolly D. Chris, share a similar sounding name. **Her original family name before being adopted into the Blade family, "Just," is a shortened form of the word, Justice. This being a reference to Kris' dedication to the ideal and her involvement with the Marines. **Incidentally, there is an Indonesian dagger known as a kris. As it is a bladed weapon, this helps to tie Kris' given name in well with her newfound adoptive family name, "Blade." Wyvern claims this was not done on purpose, and was an incredible accident. *Blade D. Kris was created due to Wyvern 0m3g4 being inspired by 1NF3RNO's character, Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. *Kris is older than Chris by 1 day. *Kris, like many other characters in One Piece, has a unique laugh. When Kris laughs, she goes "Kyahahahahahaha." Kya is considered cute-sounding in Japanese, which seems to accentuate Kris' overall charm to the guys around her. Also, it seems to sound familiar to Galaxy Blade's laugh, "bwahahahahahaha," which plays up Kris' tendency to imitate him. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. As Chris, Kris' younger cousin, was stated to be Italian, this too makes Kris Italian if she lived in our world. External Links Kris - Wikipedia article about the kris, the Indonesian weapon Kris shares her name with Tessenjutsu - Wikipedia article about tessenjutsu, one of Kris' fighting styles Hapkido - Wikipedia article about hapkido, one of Kris' fighting styles Grand Line - One Piece Wiki article about the Grand Line; the region of the One Piece world where Kris was born Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which is Kris' occupation Rear Admiral - A section of a One Piece Wiki article which details Rear Admirals; Kris' rank in the Marines Rokushiki - One Piece Wiki article about Rokushiki, one of Kris' fighting styles Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Will of D. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Fan User Category:Dial User Category:One Dream Category:Blade Family Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Protagonists